Retard? Et alors?
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen, Rated M (léger lemon): Regina et Robin sont en retard, Regina demande à Robin de l'aider à fermer sa robe mais cela les entraîne dans un tourbillon de désir incontrôlable! Rassurez vous, il y aussi un peu de guimauve, car la guimauve c'est le bien! ;) Que dire de plus? Enjoy! *-*


**Coucou tout le monde ! *-***

 **Décidément aujourd'hui je suis en grande forme pour vous publier mes écrits, me voilà donc avec mon tout premier OS lemon (léger) ! J'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à me décider de le poster, mais bon je me suis dit que l'histoire en dehors de ça était pas mal, du coup le voici le voilà !**

 **Cet OS a vu le jour grâce à un compte Twitter vraiment génial, et ce compte est ,* roulement de tambour * : Imagine_OQ**

 **Ce compte c'est juste de la bombe, une vraie source d'inspiration et franchement un super bon moyen de retrouver le sourire en pensant à notre couple préféré... Voilà !**

 **Voici le tweet : Imagine Regina asking Robin to help her zip the back of her dress but he starts pulling it off her instead.**

 **Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, bla bla bla... je ne gagne pas d'agent, bla bla bla**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Retard ! Et alors ?**

-Regina !

Robin monta quatre à quatre les grands escaliers et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Regina. Cette dernière se trouvait devant le miroir et se maquillait tranquillement, Dieu sait pourtant qu'ils étaient vraiment en retard !

-Regina, nous allons arriver en retard pour l'anniversaire de Neal ! Qu'est ce que tu...

Robin s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase quand il vit la splendide image qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Cette image était celle de son âme-sœur, tout était perfection chez elle : ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses yeux chocolat, ses énigmatiques lèvres rouges, sa belle silhouette aux mensurations parfaites...

-Robin, est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec la fermeture de ma robe ?

Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer laissa Robin dans l'incapacité de bouger. A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait il avait l'impression qu'elle lui lançait un sort et que tout disparaissait autour d'eux... Ce n'est que quand Regina se retourna vers lui qu'il commença à avancer, tout doucement. La fermeture en question était déjà fermée à moitié, mais au lieu de finir le travail, Robin la descendit jusqu'en bas du dos de Regina. Cette dernière laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, mais la tentation était trop forte ! Toute préoccupation au sujet de leur retard fut mise de côté, plus rien ne comptait, si ce n'est qu'eux deux, là, dans cette chambre, seuls au monde et terriblement amoureux !

Regina lança à son compagnon un de ses regards envoûtant dont elle avait seule le secret et savait parfaitement leur vertu secrète. Au travers du miroir, Robin comprit le signal et plaqua ses mains brûlantes sur la peau de la Reine. Un frisson les parcouru tous les deux. Sans perdre le contact visuel, Robin posa ses lèvres sur les épaules de Regina tout en laissant choir la robe le long de son corps parfait.

La Reine se retourna vers son amant et déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait. Leurs peaux brûlaient d'un désir partagé et bientôt plus aucun tissus ne les empêchait de se joindre pleinement.

Regina, qui depuis longtemps avait perdu patience, se mit à recouvrir la moindre parcelle de peau de son compagnon de baisers passionnés afin de le rendre fou. Cette attaque eut l'effet escompté : Robin la prit dans ses bras musclés et ne la lâcha que une fois au dessus du matelas moelleux. Il vint par dessus elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Rien ne pourrait plus les arrêter, ils avaient franchi la limite de non retour, la limite entre la conscience la pure folie amoureuse.

D'un seul regard ils se comprenaient et celui qu'ils s'échangèrent à ce moment là ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : « Cessons les politesses et passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

Quand Robin commença à la pénétrer, Regina s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces afin d'intensifier ce moment de partage unique. Elle pouvait sentir ses moindres muscles rouler sous ses doigts, son cœur battre à la chamade et elle ne doutait pas un instant que le sien ne soit pas dans le même état.

Ce qui advint ensuite fut totalement incroyable : leurs âmes toutes entières s'unirent littéralement et pendant un instants leurs pensées furent audibles pour l'autre.

« _Regina, Regina, ce seul mot fait vibrer mon cœur, il est un obsession et que dire de la femme qui le porte. Dire que je m'étais juré de ne jamais aimer à nouveau et voilà, qu'aujourd'hui, je serai capable de crier sous tous les toits que j'aime Regina à en devenir complètement fou ! Regina... »_

 _« J'ai tellement été seule dans le passé et pourtant quand IL est arrivé ma vie s'est immédiatement remplie d'amour et de tendresse. Robin, résume en un seul mot tout le bonheur qui emplit mes jours et mes nuits ! J'avais bien sûr Henry, mais mon cœur n'a été totalement comblé que quand Robin est entré dans ma vie ! Mon Dieu que je l'aime ! »_

Les deux amants se sourirent au beau milieu de leur étreinte, ils ne pouvaient être plus sûrs de leur amour qu'à cet instant précis... Ils étaient des âmes sœurs et pas pour rien, ils avaient même partagé leur âme !

Peu à peu, Robin glissa lentement hors de Regina. Celle-ci ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se blottir tout contre lui. Ce partage unique et total, les avait vidés. Ils restèrent silencieux de nombreuses minutes, avant que Robin, qui ne manquait l'occasion de faire rire Regina et illuminer son visage de ce sourire qui hantait ses rêves, se tourna vers elle et dit d'un air entendu :

-Dis-moi, c'était mieux que de se presser, hein ?

Regina tout en riant, lui asséna un léger coup dans les côtes, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait stréssé pour le retard, après tout une de ses phrases les plus connues étaient : « Sorry, I'm late ... ». Puis se faisant plus sérieuse elle lui répondit :

-Bien mieux ! Robin... est-ce que tu as aussi...

-Lu dans tes pensées ? Oui, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais oui.

-J'ai ma petite idée sur la question...

D'un sourire cajoleur et l'air de rien, Robin continua ce petit jeu qu'elle avait lancé :

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce donc, My Lady ?

-Eh bien...

-Oui ?

-Peut-être que...

-Je t'écoute...

-Il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse du...

Tous deux dirent d'une même voix, à la fois tendre et assurée :

-Véritable amour !

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un long dernier baiser qui encore une fois fit de tout ce qui les entourait un soucis minime, voire quasi inexistant. Quand le baiser prit fin, Robin se leva et attrapa la robe qui était restée au sol :

-Viens-là que je t'aide avec ça... dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Mieux vaut s'abstenir et que je me débrouille toute seule, la tentation de tes mains sur ma chair serait trop forte et j'ai bien peur que si ça continue comme ça, jamais nous n'assisterons à cet anniversaire !

Elle prit le vêtement de tissus noir des mains de son amant et l'enfila tranquillement, essayant d'éviter le regard de celui-ci qui devait sûrement être tout sauf catholique. Elle monta la fermeture éclair jusqu'à la moitié mais fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Elle voyait déjà l'air moqueur de Robin au travers du miroir, mais il ne dit pas mot avant de remonter la fermeture jusqu'en haut. Cet acte avait tout du courage, tout comme elle il brûlait de désir, mais avait réussi à accomplir sa mission sans faillir. Robin déposa un baiser tendre dans le cou de Regina et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu vois... tu as vraiment besoin de moi... tu vas devoir me supporter encore un bon moment, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu sortes de chez toi à moitié habillée, je ne te raconte pas les commérages !

-Je ne comptais pas te laisser filer aussi facilement, voleur !

Quand il eut fini de s'habiller à son tour, elle l'entraîna par la main pour un dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne se pressent de sortir de la maison avec une bonne heure de retard. Mais au fond, pensa Regina, qu'est ce qu'elle s'en moquait des Charmings. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être désormais toujours en retard à cause ou grâce à son véritable amour !

The End

Bonus : (cf explications à la fin...)

Au Granny, toute la ville était regroupée pour fêter le premier anniversaire du prince Neal. Comme d'habitude, les Charmings, les sept nains, Ruby et Granny discutaient de tout et de rien dans un coin de la salle. Soudain, Ruby s'exclama :

-Les voilà ! Ils n'ont pas l'air pressés...

-A ton avis, vu leur cheveux en bataille et leurs vêtements froissés, tu crois vraiment qu'ils étaient pressés de quitter le lit ? Ironisa Grumpy.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire à sa remarque, après tout qui n'était pas au courant de leurs « promenades au clair de lune », leur visites hebdomadaires au caveau familial et leurs retards fréquents ? Personne !

C'est sur une assemblée très joyeuse que les amants firent irruption dans le café, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde souriait à leur passage...

* * *

 **Voilà, the end of the end !**

 **Pour vous expliquer mon petit bonus, il n'apparaissait pas du tout dans mon premier jet de cet OS, la fin originale se trouve juste avant le bonus... mais en le tapant à l'ordi je me suis faite un petit délire sur le fait que tout le monde pense que ce couple est toujours entrain de faire des choses pas nettes, du coup ce bonus est né ! Voilà, c'est donc du pur délire qui n'entre pas forcément dans l'esprit du reste de l'histoire, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas introduit au reste... Si je n'ai pas été claire ou si vous avez des questions et avis à me communiquer, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer des Reviews !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt j'espère !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
